


A Way to Unwind

by trashcan_fullof_daisies



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Massage, Sexual Tension, Smut, tail-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan_fullof_daisies/pseuds/trashcan_fullof_daisies
Summary: Sam and Max have an especially hard time with their latest case. Sam suggests a way for them to relax a bit.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Kudos: 61





	A Way to Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Two Sam & Max fics in the span of 24 hours? What's wrong with me??  
> (This is my first smut in a while, so sorry if it's a little messy.)

Sam and Max walked back into their office, both exhausted out of their minds. The commissioner had given them a real doozy of a case this time, that's for sure. Going into it, they thought it would be a simple case. After all, the commissioner had said that it was just some crook who had escaped the local prison. The absolute worst thing that could happen was that Max would have to strangle the guy into submission, so nothing too bad. Just a quick, easy case. Well, needless to say, that wasn't the quite the way things had turned out. Apparently, the man in question used to be a bronze medalist for track in the Olympics, at least before there were several allegations held against him for sexual misconduct which got him inevitably thrown in jail. Whenever the pair thought they had the guy cornered, he always made some speedy escape which forced them to have to follow him at full speed; their poor DeSoto was nearly out of gas after the first hour of the chase. The only reason he ever actually got caught was because the duo found him taking panty shots up women's skirts, and they used the distraction to quickly arrest him and take him back to prison. Nevertheless, it was a really stressful case for the both of them, and as soon as they walked in to the office, they both slumped onto the couch.

"Jeez-Louise, that case really was a pickle," Sam said, exhausted.

"You're tellin' me..." Max panted, obviously in distress. "How the hell did that guy outrun the DeSoto? I know that guy was really good at runnin', but JEEZ! We almost ran over someone, like, 300 times!!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, guess he really stressed the both of us out, huh? My whole body feels on edge."

"Yeah. I couldn't relax if I tried!"

Sam looked up at the ceiling for a while, then back down at Max. "I think you might've just given me an idea, little buddy." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Max challenged. Sam smiled at him.

"I think something that would calm both of us down would be giving you a massage."

Max looked confused for a second, but quickly started turning pink. "O-oh. That, uh, sure is a way to calm down..." he chuckled nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"If you don't feel comfortable with it, we really don't have to. It was just a suggestion," Sam shrugged.

"No, I do wanna do it! It's just, uh, I've never had someone massage me before..." Max said, turner an even brighter shade of pink. It was kind of adorable seeing him get all flustered. Sam chuckled amusedly.

"Well, I'll do my best to make you comfortable, but you're gonna need to lay down first," Sam said, pulling up his sleeves. "Oh! Right!" Max laid down and rolled over onto his stomach. He rested his head on his arms and tried to hide his blushing face. Only Sam could do this to him and get away with it with all his limbs attached.

"Comfy?" Sam asked, popping open the cap of cheap lotion and squirting some onto his hands. "Yeah..." Max muttered, shutting his eyes and awaiting the touch of his lover.

Sam slowly rested his hands onto his partners back and started pressing down firmly and going back and forth in a steady motion. Max hummed pleasantly. "Feels good?" Sam asked. "Mm, good is an understatement," mumbled the lagomorph. "Keep going..."

The canine moved his hands slowly up to the lagomorphs shoulders and started massaging them thoroughly until he heard a popping sound. Max cried out somewhat loudly. "Uh, you okay pal...?" asked Sam, worried that he might've hurt the guy. "Ah, that was amazing! You're really good with your hands, y'know? Just don't stop... please..." Max said, almost begging. Sam gulped, sweating and blushing madly. Who knew his pal could be so sexy without even trying? He felt a heat start to grow in the bottom of his stomach.

Sam found more knots in Max's back, and every time he would massage them, the lagomorph would start to moan promiscuously, getting more desperate and loud each time. It was really hard to keep his composure, hearing his partner's "ah"s and "yes"s and "you're so good"s and "keep going"s. He felt like he was going to go crazy if this didn't end soon. So much for a way to relax.

At some point during the session, Sam saw Max arch his back and lift his ass up into the air, giving him full view to his fully erect hard-on. If that didn't do it for the flustered canine, he didn't know what did. Little shit knew exactly what he was doing when he did that. Only then did he act on what he had been thinking about doing almost the whole massage session.

Sam moved his hands down to Max's lower back and started playing with his tail, receiving pleased moans from the rabbit. He knew his tail was sensitive. He moved even lower down to where his ass was and massaged it, kneading it almost like he would dough. Max whined in response, lifting his rump even higher into the air, almost begging Sam to touch him where he needed it most. Normally, he'd tell the lagomorph to be patient, but the canine decided he deserved to be treated to his whim this time. He slowly pushed a lotion-covered finger into his ass, receiving a gasp from the blushing, drooling mess below him. Once he got the entire digit inside, he started to move in and out gently and steadily, Max mewling and moaning helplessly.

"Sam, please... I need you to..." Max started saying, but was cut of by another sharp gasp. "You need what, bunny?" Sam asked in a low, husky tone he knew Max liked a lot.

"I... need you to... touch me. Please, Sam." He moaned, tears starting to well up in his eyes from desperation. Max didn't need to tell him twice. He moved his hand off of his partner's tail and moved down to the rabbit's leaking, twitching cock. He thumbed the tip of it, spreading his pre-cum on the shaft. Then, he slowly started to stroke the underside of it, receiving a high pitched moan in response. "Mmn! You know how to do me so good..." Max moaned into his hand.

Sam kept stroking and fingering him until he heard a loud moan. "AH! There! Just like that!!" he cried. "What, you mean this?" Sam teased as he fingered into his prostate, pressing harder this time. "Y-yes!! Oh God, I'm gonna..."

"Cum?" Sam asked. Max nodded fervently.

"Then cum for me, bunny."

That did it. Max screamed as he came into Sam's hand, rutting into it as his orgasm quickly died down. Sam removed his finger from the lagomorph's hole and waited for him to regain his composure. Max finished and slumped back down onto the couch, panting heavily. Sam chuckled.

"Relaxed?" he asked, stroking his lover's fur after wiping his hands on a nearby towel.

"Honestly? Yeah. I've gotta say, that was one of the best orgasms I've had in weeks. Thanks for taking care of me," Max sighed, leaning into Sam's soothing touch and purring. "But, I gotta say... doesn't really seem like you've been taken care of yet..." he mused, looking down at the bulge in Sam's pants.

"Oh, we can worry about that later. Right now is all about you, little buddy." Sam said, blushing a little.

"Hm, whatever you say. But, I'm gonna be honest. As much as I love sitting here with you, I don't really enjoy sitting in my own spunk. Shower?" prompted Max. Sam chuckled.

"Sure pal. Just remind me to go wash that towel."

"Eww, grody! But sure, I'll remind ya. Just make sure YOU remind me to take care of you later~" Max cooed, winking and posing promiscuously.

Sam laughed. "You crack me up little buddy."


End file.
